Titanium, A Platinum Story
by sexyshad
Summary: Based on the Team Galatic story arc in Pokemon Platinum, follow Faroa Black's journey as he lives the life of as a Galactic Grunt. His life takes a turn as he meet an inspiring trainer Audrey Klum.


**Hi, this is my first fanfic so pardon for me all the mistakes.. I really appreciate any feedbacks, remarks, critics, opinions, suggestions, anything, just go easy on me =) anyway i based this story on Pokemon Platinum, the events surrounding Team Galactic. I introduced some of my characters, together with some of the original characters from the game/anime. The story follows Faroa Black, a Galactic Grunt and Audrey Klum, an inspiring Pokemon trainer, much like the hero/heroine we play as in the game. There'll be drama, comedy, romance and of course Pokemon! so... let's roll.**

* * *

"Do it!" she ordered, pushing the man up against the wall. "Or else ..."

"B-b-but I'm serious," the man whimpered. "I really don't know how to."

"Liar!" she shouted.

"Now, now, Mars," a bespectacled old man standing beside the woman said. He was very short, had a round face, with combed grey hair. He looked up at the woman, smiling. "Violence won't get you anywhere."

"Tell that to our boss," Mars said, acidly. She glared at the cowering man against the wall before turning around. "You do it then, Charon."

"Now, Mr ...?" Charon asked the man's name.

"C-Chester," he answered, sweating profusely in his lab coat.

"So, Mr. Chester," Charon continued, rubbing his chin with a pen. "I am positive you know how to control the machine. Help us, and I'm positive Commander Mars here won't let anyone put a finger on your daughter."

"M-my d-daughter?!" he repeated, fear in his eyes.

Faroa Black watched in silence as his commander got to work. Mars, or Commander Mars to him, was working at one of the computers in the laboratory. Charon, meanwhile was investigating a peculiar machine at the corner, with Chester, the local scientist at his side. That machine was what they had come for. It was the one responsible of harnessing the power of the wind, which according to Faroa's boss, was important for their 'big mission'.

"Alright," Mars said out after awhile. "I've sent a notice to the HQ. They're ready. We can begin the transfer of the power."

"Now, this is where you come in," Charon said to Chester. Chester wiped his forehead before nodding at what he was being told to do.

Like all the other grunts, Faroa moved away from the room, heading outside to guard the door towards the lab at the Valley of Windworks.

* * *

"Alright, Grotle," Audrey Klum said, looking down at a turtle-like Pokemon, with bushes growing out of its back. "We're finally here. We can take a break at last."

Grotle nodded in agreement. She looked up at the familiar face of her trainer, beaming from ear to ear. Her delicate green eyes, familiar short nose, thin lips. Her long auburn hair with two flower hair pins, leaving a fringe that framed her heart-shaped face.

"Floaroma Town," Audrey repeated the words etched on a board hanging over an archway at the entrance of the town. "Sure has a lot of flowers, huh?"

Grotle nodded in agreement again. The town was simply in a middle of a huge flower garden. There were flowers, of all different kinds, wherever you looked. A huge building with a PokeBall over its main door stood idly near the entrance of the town. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Audrey and Grotle made their way towards the Pokemon Center.

"Hello, Nurse Joy," Audrey greeted a young nurse standing over the reception counter. She looked the same like every other Nurse Joys Audrey had seen, with the tied-up pink hair and the kind face. "Can you heal my Pokemon?"

"Sure, just leave them with me," Nurse Joy nodded, smiling. Audrey then called Grotle back into her Pokeball. She took out two more Pokeballs and handed them over to Nurse Joy.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Audrey Klum!" Audrey heard a familiar voice behind her. She spun around and saw two boys standing at the door of the Pokemon Center. One of them, dressed in full black outfit, had blond hair and distinctive features on his face. The other boy looked relaxed in his red jacket and blue trousers. He had black hair that compliment his rough face.

"Bobby! Alex!" Audrey greeted them in surprised. "It's so good to see you here!"

"Likewise, likewise," said the more relaxed of the two, Bobby. "So what bring you all the way to Floaroma Town?"

"Well, it's on the way to Eterna City," Audrey explained. "And I coudn't go on the cycling road. I don't have a bicycle, see."

"The cycling road ain't no fun," Alex stated, moving towards the reception counter. "We want to go through Eterna Forest. We heard there's an old building over there that is supposed to be haunted."

"Really? Eterna Forest?" Audrey repeated, watching Alex handing over his Pokeballs to a smiling Nurse Joy. "Probably some ghost Pokemon."

"Which would make some nice addition to my Pokemon collection," Bobby grinned, his auburn eyes twinkling. "So, Audrey, wanna battle?"

"Now? But my Pokem-"

"Here you go, dear," Nurse Joy said over Audrey, holding a palm with 3 minimized Pokeballs in it. "Your Pokemon's all better," Audrey reluctantly took her Pokeballs. She never liked battling her two cousins, they always somehow managed to squeeze a win.

"Well, I ... er ... I guess a Pokemon battle won't hurt," Audrey finally said after a moment of thinking.

* * *

"Faroa!" a voice brought Faroa's thoughts back down to earth. He turned around to see who had called him.

"Yes?" Faroa answered, lifelessly.

"Commander Mars wants you to look after the main door," one of his colleagues told him. Faroa simply nodded. "And could you be more enthusiastic?"

"You want me to jump for joy at being told to guard a door?" Faroa asked, frowning.

"At least be lively," the Galactic Grunt remarked, his face filled with disgust. "You're like a zombie."

"I'm dressed like an idiot, have a bowl-shaped cut hair, told to do guard duties and behave like a zombie," Faroa noted his current situation. "What's worse, my pay can't even get me new clothes or have a decent haircut. How do you expect me to be alive?"

"Sheesh, I'm glad I'm not you," the grunt said, irritated.

"Yeah, you only _look _like me," Faroa said softly, so that his colleague could not hear him. He then made his way silently towards the laboratory's main door.

_One more year in this stupid outfit and then I'm gone, _Faroa thought angrily. _After this 'big mission', I'm done. The boss said we're getting big money for this, and for once in my life, I hope he's right. Relax Faroa, relax. You're doing this to have a better life, in the future ... in the future ... _

Faroa grimaced at the thought of the future. A few years back, he had given his future much thought. He never expected it to turn out this way. He never expected himself to struggle with life. To struggle to stay alive. And now, thinking about the future, he knows more than anyone else not to trust his thoughts, not to trust his dreams. Too many times his dreams failed him.

"Guard duty again, Faroa?" another Galactic Grunt greeted him at the main door.

"What do you expect?" Faroa smirked.

"Lighten up," the grunt said, patting Faroa on the back. "Would you rather guard here and relax or go off and get some stupid honey?"

Faroa simply shrugged as he went out the door. He was greeted by the calm winds in the Valley of Windworks. The fans of the windmills around the laboratory spun peacefully. Several Pokemon near him took off at the sight of Faroa. Off in the distance he saw the huge archway leading to Floaroma Town. A couple of Galactic Grunts were also standing guard at a small bridge. Whatever for, Faroa had no idea.

"Hey !" Faroa heard a high voice who Faroa assumed to be calling him. A small girl with ponytails was walking towards him. "Where's my father?"

"Your father?" Faroa repeated, and immediately his mind jumped to the local scientist they had forced to work, Chester. Not wanting to direct any attention to the lab, Faroa decided to play dumb. "I don't know who your father is."

"Well then can you please let me in?" she asked, innocently. "I want to go look for him."

"There's no one in there, kid," Faroa replied, lazily. "Go run on home, your dad's probably home by now."

"I know he's working, I know he's inside," the girl argued, tugging on Faroa's uniform. "I want to go in and see him, ."

"I'm not a spaceman!" Faroa growled, backing away from the girl's continouos tugging. "Now if you please, just leave.

"No!" the girl suddenly screamed. "I know he is inside, I checked everywhere. Please, let me in."

"Beat it, kid!" Faroa said, angrily. This was totally not his day. "This place is none of your business. Now leave me alone!"

Small tears started welling up in the girl's eyes. "You took my daddy, didn't you, ?"

"Shut up!" Faroa shouted, his anger now boiling. "Leave, now if you don't want to get hurt!

"And I'm not a spaceman!" Faroa shouted after her, as she took off, sobbing. He did not mean to get the girl to cry. But she was being one of the things he hated, a brat. _Besides, if the other saw her, she could get into trouble, _Faroa thought.

* * *

"So, a two-on-two Pokemon battle?" Bobby shouted from across a field. They were at a battling field, dedicated to Pokemon battle, located on the outskirts of Floaroma Town. They were a few trainers lurking around, training and hanging around.

"I ... er ... I guess yea okay, a two-on-two Pokemon battle should be alright," Audrey said, anxiously. She had no other choice, she had to battle and she knew she would lose. All she could do was hoped Bobby made it quick.

"Alright then, let's go! Geodude!" Bobby shouted, throwing a red-and-white ball into the air. It burst open and sent a red energy of light. Out came a big rock that resembled a human head, with a pair of arms on its sides.

"Geo!" the Rock Pokemon annouced its presence, readying himself for battle.

"Well, er ... a Rock type, so er ... it's weak to Grass Pokemon ... so I er ...," Audrey found it hard to think, yet she did not knew why. She already knew to call out Grotle, her Grass type Pokemon. But it felt like she had missed something essential.

"Come on," Bobby urged, sounding annoyed. "The battle have not started and you're already having troubled?"

"Er ... I choose Grotle!" Audrey finally threw one of her Pokeballs into the field. Her partner Pokemon, the Grove Pokemon, came growling into the battlefield. She stomped her heavy hind legs onto the ground, sending sand swirling around her.

"I should have known," Bobby simply said. "Alright, Geodude, use Rock Throw!"

"How are you suppose to throw a rock?" Audrey asked, puzzled. "You're on a plain sand field."

"Geodude's a rock, he'll throw himself!" Bobby said. Almost immediately, Geodude flung himself towards a surprised Grotle. Geodude's hard body struck Grotle in the face, causing the Grove Pokemon to be thrown backwards, growling in pain.

"Audrey, you have got to be kidding me!" Alex interjected in from the side.

"I ... er," Audrey was completely lost for words. She felt her cheeks burnt under the hot sun. _Help me, someone!_

As if someone heard her call, a little girl came running into the battlefield, crying. Geodude turned around to face his trainer, giving him a confused look. Bobby himself was flabbergasted. Grotle, having already shrugged of the attack from earlier, simply stared curiously at the crying girl. Alex quickly went closer to the little girl.

_I love you, little girl, _Audrey found herself thinking.

What's up?" he asked, politely. "Why are you crying?"

"S-s-someone took my daddy!" she wailed, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Took your daddy?" Alex repeated, exchanging confused looks with Bobby.

"It's alright, little girl," Audrey comforted the crying girl, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Tell us, what happened? Who took your daddy?"

"A-a mean spaceman!" she cried, pointing towards the direction behind her.

"Geo?" Geodude tilted his head in surprise. Bobby looked sceptically at Alex who had his jaw slightly opened.

"A spaceman?" Alex repeated, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes!" the little girl shouted at Alex, sensing his scepticism. "Over there!"

Audrey looked towards the direction she pointed at. "It's over at the Valley Windworks?"

"Yes," the girl nodded vigorously.

"Well then, let's go!" Audrey exclaimed, standing up again. "Come on, Grotle!"

Both Grotle and the little girl quickly followed Audrey, who was not particularly sure of what she was going to do. She had her doubts, wondering if the girl was just playing a trick. _A spaceman on this hot weather, _Audrey thought, suppressing a laugh. _Well, it beats battling in front of those two. _

Both Alex and Bobby were still exchanging confused looks.

"Er, so now what?" Alex asked his cousin.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to follow them," Bobby said, rumpling his black hair. "Let's go, Geodude."

"Geo!" the boulder-like Pokemon obeyed and followed Bobby. Alex rolled his eyes before following suit.

"What's your name, little girl?" Audrey asked, calmly. The girl was just sobbing now, rubbing her eyes, which were red from all the crying.

"A-Alice," the girl responded. "You will help my daddy, won't you?"

"Sure, sure," Audrey nodded, smiling. "Now, where is that spaceman. He shouldn't be hard to find."

"A spaceman in Valley Windworks," Alex chimed in from behind. "He _should_ be hard to find."

Audrey caught what he meant, and scoffed at Alex. Alice, however, ignored him, probably not understanding what he was talking about.

"There! There!" Alice suddenly shouted, when they neared a rather large building, surrounded by thin white windmills. "The spaceman! In front of the door!"

Alex and Bobby widened their eyes at the sight of the strange figure standing in front of the building's door. He hung his head low, with his hand in his pocket. He seemed to have not realised their arrival. Audrey took awhile to register what she saw. He did looked like a spaceman in that outfit, coupled with his weird-shaped hair. He was dressed in what looked like a thight spacesuit, with a yellow capital 'G' on the front.

"Hey! !" Alice shouted at the weird person. He stirred for a moment. With a sulky face, he looked up. He did not, however, seemed surprised. It was like he expected a group of strangers to start pestering him.

* * *

Faroa sighed at the four strangers staring down at him. He saw the small little girl that he had shouted at earlier on, and surely enough she came back with reinforcements. He had seen that coming. Only thing was he expected reinforcements to be policemen or some sort of authority figure, not 3 teenagers.

"I told you already ... I'm not a SPACEMAN!"

* * *

**So that's how the story begins... I'm not sure if the pacing's too fast, or it's too hard to understand..hope it isnt. anyway.. how is it? do review =) chapter 2 coming soon.**


End file.
